


Tweaky Twisty

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lil fluff, AU, Feminization, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Maid Cafes, Maid Hannibal, Makeup, Prostitution, blowjob, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a maid café. Will is in a suit. Hannibal is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweaky Twisty

**Author's Note:**

> Happened cos of that pic where mads is wearing those cat hairs. also, mangas.

Will’s shoes were shiny and suit befitting his position. He holds a small briefcase by his side, the locks sparkling dully in the low light. Even then, they look like what they are – diamonds. His suit is blue, almost midnight, just not enough. A gold blasted tie falls over the slope of his chest and the colour should not really go with that suit but it somehow does. His glasses are on his nose but he looks very distinguished. His mouth is subtly turned down, but it is not personal. He simply finds nothing to be perpetually merry about.

And then Hannibal walks in, Hannibal in his black frock and white pinafore and knee length socks and shiny black school shoes and cat ears sitting atop the fluff on his rumbled hair and Will smiles. It is a small smile, very faint but Hannibal sees it and blushes and then flushes. He walks towards Will, the tiny square heels of the shoes making no sound on the carpet. Hannibal’s fingers are printed a gorgeous yellow with shiny art. His lips are moist pink and wet. His eyes are shy and bold at the same time as he looks at Will through his eyelashes.

Will, who is sitting very straight and proper on the sofa slides back a bit and then pats his thigh. Hannibal immediately sits on his lap, legs astride, the frock riding up till Will can see his bulge choking into the specially made panties the male workers of the café wore around their customers. They could not get hard in them, but Will really liked the look of a desperate Hannibal so it was very welcome. Hannibal’s skin radiated warmth that Will could feel through the fabric of his pants. He wanted to touch but he didn’t. Yet.

Hannibal’s thighs were big just like his feet looked dainty in his shoes. The pink colour suited the muted brown of his skin and the way his eyes always lighted up anytime Will was in the vicinity made Will that much willing to be around Hannibal more and more. The frock was basically a well stitched smock that lay in pleated streaks over Hannibal’s body. The pinafore thought, that did something to the whole getup that made Will think of Hannibal in middle of work, and other inopportune times.

“What will you have today Will?” Hannibal asked. Initially Hannibal used to call him sir, but Will did not like it and instructed Hannibal to use his name instead. Sir just felt too generic when one could hear three different people calling ‘sir’ in simpering voices that are not Hannibal and not to Will. Will’s name though made it more intimate, personal and Will liked it that way so Hannibal complied. And Will had come to realize that he really, really liked the way his name sounded in Hannibal’s accented voice.

“What would you suggest, doll?” Will asked, his hands still by his side.

“We have the house special today, green tea cake and mimosas as well as anything you want Will. We are here to serve you, you can have anything you want and wish for,” Hannibal intoned, his hands clasped before his groin so that they hid a portion of his panties.

“Surprise me,” said Will and Hannibal immediately got up from his lap. He straightened his frock, fussing with the pleats till they lay down just right and then headed to the back of the café where the kitchen was situated. Will leaned back into the sofa now, knowing what the next part would entail. As predicted, Hannibal came along, pushing a rolling tray over the smooth carpet on treaded wheels and placed it before Will. Hannibal went around to Will’s side then and took the food cover away showcasing a stack of delicious looking food spread out artistically.

This time, Hannibal sat astride his lap and started feeding Will bits and bites from the plates, placed nearby for ease. And in the meantime, Hannibal talked, He talked about the small house he shared with his sister, who got into the college she wanted to and how Hannibal was happy to provide for her to be able to. Of tales of friends and slow whispers of secrets that Hannibal felt good only about sharing with Will. Will’s hands started roaming over Hannibal’s mid way into the meal, and Hannibal just went whichever way Will pushed him.

The kisses started between shared dessert and escalated quickly enough for the other maids to pull the curtain around the couple. Will had enough money and position to demand so. They kissed till their mouth stopped tasting sticky and sweet. Will slid his hand through Hannibal’s hair and gave faux twists to Hannibal’s cat ears. They were so soft to touch and always made Hannibal go shy all over again. To remedy that, Will put pressure on Hannibal’s head till he was on his knees before Will.

Will touched Hannibal’s cheek once, rubbing with his thumb and then pointed to his groin where he was clearly hard. Hannibal made a small purring sound as if he were a real cat and then got down to business. Hannibal blew Will good enough for his composure to break and for Will to clutch at his hair and shout out his orgasm. Hannibal just meekly licked Will clean after and then climbed back into Will’s lap to stay awhile. They listened to the other patrons getting off in a similar way and maids talking over those moans and sounds.

Will squeezed Hannibal’s side and kissed his forehead. Hannibal got up from the sofa then, a slight reluctance coming through in his face. They never talked about Hannibal’s other client and Will didn’t make fantastic offers to buy him and keep him forever as his customers were wont to do from time to time. No, he just set his suit to right, checked to see that his briefcase was locked and ran a hand through his hair to quieten how loud it was screaming sex. He was not very successful. 

He slid a small piece of paper into Hannibal’s hand and stood up to get one last kiss before he stepped away from the curtains still drawn around the pair. Hannibal stood watching him walk away and just as he reached the main door, Will turned back, looked at Hannibal and mouthed ‘next time’. Hannibal smiled at that and set to make the place clean for the next patrons.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Please comment!


End file.
